Soulmates Dot Com
by Merwood
Summary: Rookie Detective Jackson Whittemore and his new partner Det. Derek Hale have been assigned to work undercover to solve a series of murders of young men. The only lead they have is that all the victims use a dating website called soulmates .com


**Title:**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Jackson/Danny, Derek/Isaac, Derek/Stiles, Jackson/Derek  
**Spoilers:** None, alternate universe  
**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf is not mine(MTV's) and I make nothing from it.  
**Summary:** Rookie Detective Jackson Whittemore and his new partner Det. Derek Hale have been assigned to work undercover to solve a series of murders of young men. The only lead they have is that all the victims use a dating website called soulmates_com.  
**Note**: This story takes place in an AU where no one went to school together(Unless its specifically mentioned). Beacon Hills is a large thriving city and character ages have been changed as all the students in the show have careers. Finally the Stilinski in this chapter is Stiles' Dad who I've named John as he doesn't have a first name as of yet in the show.(He just looks like a John to me)

**Note2**: Sorry, apparently writing out anything that could potentially be a link doesn't work so I'm changing the Dot to an underscore so that the website doesn't blank it out.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Alright everyone settle down. Everyone is now here so we're going to begin this debriefing." As Police Captain Deaton spoke silence filled the room everyone ready to listen. "I'm going to hand you over to Lieutenant John Stilinski who will be the task leader of this operation." Deaton turned to Lt. Stilinski and shook his hand. "Good luck Lieutenant, they're all yours."

"Thank you, sir." John moved to stand in the front centre of the room to greet his task force. Twenty of Beacon Hills finest gathered together to catch their perpetrator. "Before I begin with the debriefing and divulging very sensitive information to you all I must stress the importance of secrecy of this case. You are not to talk about it within earshot of anyone, not even your fellow coworkers outside of this taskforce because two of our suspects which me must investigate are your team mates. Now, if this is going to be a problem for any of you I suggest you get up and walk out right now." John eyed the room watching his men to see if anyone would leave. "This is your last chance. Once we begin discussing this case if any of this information is leaked, or if you screw up and someone outside these walls hears you talking about it the consequences will be dire."

Again he eyed the room making sure no one had cold feet and to give his people time to think about it. And when no one moved to leave or spoke up he continued. "Alright. As you all have heard we've had three murders that match the same M.O. All three victims were young men around mid twenties and attractive. All three also died in the same manor."

"Sir?" Officer Lydia Martin raised her hand and interrupted. "I thought the first two were strangled and the third bled to death by inflicted knife wounds?"

"That's a good point and you are correct. The third vic Bennett Matthews was killed by eight stab wounds inflicted; however, he had the same bruise marks on his neck as the first two. Our theory is that he was the first to fight back and the knife used was actually his own. Bennett was in training to become a Marine and the wounds are similar to the standard issue combat knife of a Marine. We believe the perp attacked Bennett from behind attempting to strangle him like the first two victims but Bennett managed to pull his knife in the process. We did not find any other blood at the scene so its assumed our killer got the knife before sustaining an injury and proceeded to stab Bennett eight times." Lt. Stilinski explained. "Now the first two victims were Jake Greenburg and Brian Walters. Jake was twenty-four years old and in college with an undeclared major. What's unique about Jake was that he was the only one killed in his own home and that was four weeks ago. Vic number two Brian Walters, twenty-six and was a personal trainer. He died two and a half weeks ago and was found in the subway. Family said he had a date that night but Brian hadn't said with whom."

"Aside from them all being in their mid twenties, male and attractive do we have any other connections or a possible motive as to why someone wanted these three men dead?" Senior Detective Derek Hale asked. "I mean what we got is pretty vague at the moment."

"Yes." Lt. Stilinski sighed readying himself for the coming uproar. "All three men were bisexual."

"You mean a hate crime?" Lydia gasped sounding shocked. Beacon Hills had always been a city of tolerance she herself having several friends in the LGBT community.

"Are we sure this is a hate crime?" Jackson asked and the room went quiet and everyone stared at him.

"Well its pretty obvious it's a hate crime, rookie." Derek scoffed. "Three victims all dead that just happen to be gay? That's not circumstantial."

Jackson scowled at his knew partner. "I do believe the Lt. said bisexual. Maybe the killer hates indecisive people, I'm not saying it wasn't but we don't exactly have enough evidence to call it a hate crime yet."

"No. Mr Whittemore is right, there are still too much we don't know to call it a hate crime. But it is our most likely reason so we will treat it as such for the time being." Lt Stilinski interrupted the two bickering partners. "Now our only lead is that all three victims used a dating website called . We pulled their profiles and both Jake Greenburg and Brian Walters were listed as bisexual. Our third Victim Bennett Matthews was listed as straight, however, when we read his messages we found he had been messaging other men and explaining his situation in the Marines and why he didn't want to list his profile as anything other than straight."

"So we just need to cross reference who each victim associated with on this website and see if they had any contacts in common." Lydia suggested.

"Good idea. We had the same thought and already did just that. The problem is that all three victims lead quite active social lives and none of them dated one sex exclusively. We have a total of nine suspects who all three either communicated with actively or have gone out on dates with. I'm going to hand the floor over to our Profiler Ms Kendra Morell." Lt Stilinski stepped aside allowing the young woman to take the floor.

Ms Morell walked up to the board and pinned a picture of white male, black hair and in his mid thirties. "This is Bobby Finstock, age thirty-five and teaches economics at Beacon Hills High School. On soulmates_com he is listed as straight but has communicated with all three men talking about his curiosity in experimenting. As near as we can tell he never went out with any of the victims and is our least likely suspect."

"Suspects number's eight and seven." She said as she placed two pictures on the board. The first of a young man with black hair and the other a fair skinned woman in her mid twenties with dark brown hair. "These two you may know. The young man is officer Scott McCall, age twenty-five and the young woman is Officer Allison Argent. While Officer McCall's profile is listed as straight he did go out with Mr Matthews and communicated with both Greenburg and Williams. Officer Argent also age twenty-five, she has been on dates with all three suspects. These two are unlikely the ones we're looking for as they met each other on the site about one month ago and have been dating since. I know they're team mates but we cannot discount them yet, we have a duty to investigate every lead. As you all maybe aware Officer Allison Argent is the daughter of Captain's Chris and Victoria Argent of our sister precincts and the granddaughter of the Chief of Police Gerard Argent."

"Have the officers already been questioned?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, they have. On all three nights of the murders their only alibi was each other. Which as you know is not enough to exonerate them considering they're both potential suspects." Ms Morell explained. She placed a new picture on the bored of a Caucasian female with blonde hair. "This beauty is Erica Reyes age twenty-six and bisexual." Morell ignored the catcalls coming from a few of the men and continued. "She works as a secretary at her fathers insurance business and has been out on dates with all three of the victims. Next we have one Mr Boyd Smith." Ms Morell explained as she pinned a picture of a well built Black male onto the board. "He's age twenty-six and bi-curious. He works as a bouncer at a gay club called Ramsey's. He has met all three of our victims several times judging by the messages exchanged, mostly at the club."

Ms Morell sorted through her folders and preparing to cover the second half the suspects. "These next four our the four we're going to focus on. First off we have Mr Isaac Lahey. Age twenty-four and currently working for his father at the Beacon Hills Cemetery. Mr Lahey is listed as gay and has a record of minor offences. Vandalism and shoplifting mostly but he's also got a pretty full record of abuse accusations against his father." According to social worker his father has expressed disappointment in his sons sexual orientation and has physically harmed Isaac in the past. Now before you suggest we investigate Mr Lahey senior we already have and he has a solid alibi on all three nights complete with security footage. Isaac has met up with all three, but in this case its no surprise since Isaac has gone out with everyone who has asked him out."

"Suspect number three is one Adrian Harris and he and is a teacher at Beacon of Hope Private School. Age thirty-three and his profile lists him as gay. Mr Harris did not meet with any of the victims according to the messages exchanged but they talked extensively. He's made the top three because unlike any of the others he likely knows the most about all of the victims. Mr Harris likes to chat with many people on the site but as near as we can tell has no social life."

"Suspect number two I'm sure most of you will recognise. Kate Argent, sister to Police Captain Chris Argent. Age twenty-nine and former detective. She was fired from the police for excessive force and currently works as the head of security at a casino. She has a very active social life and has been out with all three victims on several occasions. Now what's unique about Kate is she has a record for assault against her ex boyfriend. According to the report she attacked him with a knife after he broke up with her after discovering he was more attracted to those of the same sex."

"Does the boyfriend have a name? Surely we should talk to him as she's the first who has any kind of motive." Lydia said without even bothering to raise her hand this time around.

"He has been spoken with already but his name is classified. Only myself or Lt Stilinski will have access to him but you each will be given a copy of the interview conducted with him."

"Our last suspect and the one we'll like to focus on his Mr Danny Mahealani. Age twenty-six and works as the physical education instructor at Beacon Hills High. He's openly gay and a loved member of his community. He also serves as the Coach of three different sports teams throughout the year for the school and helped establish a LGBT centre at the school for young students struggling with their sexuality. Profile wise he doesn't match, he seems well adjusted and happy with who he is and has a spotless record. Which in this case might be a situation of a little too perfect. He's our number one suspect because he's been on exactly two dates with all three victims and within twenty-four hours of their second date each victim was killed."

Twenty hands shot up as twenty voices started speaking at once. Lt Stilinski reclaimed front stage and raised his arms to try and get the group to settle down. "Ladies and gentlemen there will be time for questions momentarily but first please direct your attention to the folders in front of you." The group quieted down and he continued. "Inside you will find print outs of all the messages sent and received from each of our victims accounts. We do not have enough to make a case against any of them yet so we couldn't get a warrant for the suspects accounts, but Officers Argent and McCall have given us their consent so you will find theirs within too. Lastly you will find copies of all the interviews done with our suspects and everyone else interviewed with connections to this case. There is a lot of reading material."

Jackson eyed the stack of over two-hundred pages of papers dubiously. It was his first week as a detective and he was excited to start solving cases, only he had imagined it a little less desk work than this.

"What's the matter rookie, don't know how to read?" Derek was siphoning through the large stack of papers as he taunted Jackson.

"Actually I do, compliments of the best education money can buy. I'm just use to having a lower class citizen doing the grunt work for me, you know someone like yourself." Jackson ignored the clenched fist and the heated glare coming from his now enraged partner for the first minute but couldn't resist taunting the man further. "You should really take a picture it lasts longer and you can use it later in the privacy of your own home."

"Excuse me." Derek seethed through clenched teeth.

"You know Det Hale you're not as unreadable as you like to think. I've known you less than a week and can tell that you hate me because I'm rich and entitled but the fact that you hate me makes you want to fuck me all the more. Though I suggest you keep that tidbit from your boyfriend." Jackson knew he was walking a thin line between personal health and a broken jaw but Derek was just so easy to rile up he couldn't help it.

"You arrogant little shit, I'm not even gay." Derek insisted vehemently. He was very private about his life and never talked about his sexuality in the work place. Especially since he was currently dating the Lieutenant's son Stiles.

"Oh I admit I might have fabricated a bit of my story but not that. You most certainly are gay." Jackson turned to face his partner with his best grin in place. "Really there is nothing wrong with it. You should be loud and proud and let your inner diva out. I know lets go do karaoke after work, I bet you can do a mean Cher impersonation."

"When I kill you they'll never find the…" Derek didn't have time to finish his threat before Lt Stilinski was addressing the room again.

"Alright everyone, Officer Martin just asked me how we plan to proceed so listen up. Detectives Hale and Whittemore please pay extra close attention as the two of you have been drafted to play key roles in our strategy." Lt Stilinski waited for Derek and Jackson to face forward before continuing. "We are going to have three of you sign up for soulmates_com. Our goal is to obtain dates with each of the suspects and use these dates to gather information and try and lure the killer out. Like I said three of you will sign up accounts on the site. We need a woman and two men. The woman's profile will be registered as straight as will one of the men's. The second man will register as gay." Lt Stilinski stopped when several detectives raised their hands to volunteer. "Sorry everyone but this is not a volunteer task we have our three already chosen. Ms Morell will be the female. We are not expecting get any bites from this one as all the targets have been men, but we'll cover all our bases. Profile number two the straight man will be Senior Detective Derek Hale. Derek, your target will be primarily to lure out the female suspects. Lastly, the gay male profile who will be our best chance of luring this guy out. We only have one detective on payroll at this station that fit's the targeted victims to the T. Rookie Det Jackson Whittemore, I would like you to take on this role. I understand if you don't feel you're ready for such a core role but you really are the best hope we have to get this guy."

"Sure." Jackson answered in a tone of nonchalant.

"And you're comfortable going on dates with other men and even flirting with them?" Lt Stilinski asked sounding sceptical. The only gay man on the force he knew about was so far in the closest his son had to visit Narnia to talk to him.

"You kidding I love going out with gay men. They always insist on flipping the bill no matter how much booze I order."

Jackson had said it like going on dates with other men was an everyday occurrence for him and it only made Derek want to punch him more. He couldn't even admit to being gay to anyone other than Stiles let alone go out in public on a date. It had been a sore subject between them lately.

"And you're comfortable with being a little flirty with another man?" The lieutenant asked.

"I don't really do the flirting thing with anyone but its no big deal. People throw themselves at me all the time anyway." Jackson ignored the indigent huffs most the woman and some men made at his arrogance.

"Alright. Looks like we have things settled. Shannon, Jared and Lydia get to work on making those profiles. Derek and Jackson read over those files and get familiar with this case. The rest of you I want things prepared for surveillance. All of these dates will be recorded with a support team ready to move in." Lt John Stilinski watched as his team sprang into action, he was proud to work with such dedicated group of people.

"Anyone want in on a pool for how much money I have to spend on these dates? I'm putting myself down for a hundred bucks on zero dollars total." Jackson called out into the room.

Lt Stilinski rolled his eyes when more than half his team surrounded him to place their bets. He couldn't help thinking that maybe some were a little more dedicated than others.

* * *

AN: In case anyone does not know LGBT stands for Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
